


Someday

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes Merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Love, M/M, Protective Arthur, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Prompt: Give Merlin and Arthur a happy ending please.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Lis Writes Merlin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643812
Comments: 7
Kudos: 238





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> My second Merlin fic woot woot!

“We could get married,” Arthur says nonchalantly one night over dinner as he spoons potatoes into his mouth. Merlin nearly chokes on his food. 

“I- _ what _ ?” He looks at the king with wide eyes. 

Arthur simply shrugs, “Someday in the future I mean. We could be married.” He clasps Merlin’s hand from across the table, rubbing his thumb across the sorcerer's knuckles. 

“No, we couldn’t,” Merlin shakes his head. When Arthur cocks his head to the side in confusion Merlin continues, “We’re two men, I have magic, and I’m a servant. Those are all frowned upon if not illegal,” Merlin punctuates the sentence by stabbing a carrot with his fork. He looks up again to meet his eyes with Arthur's, “I would love to marry you someday, but we just...can’t.”

“Who says we can’t change the rules?” Arthur says straightly. “I am king after all.”

Merlin shakes his head again, “Be sensible, Arthur. People are already horrible to me because they have a suspicion about what’s going on between us. If we got married...Arthur, I can’t imagine how horrible it would be to even walk down the street.”

Arthur gulps, “People are horrible to you because of me?” Merlin looks down as he nods. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I knew you’d be like this,” Merlin gestures to Arthur whose face is wrinkled worry. “I’m fine. No one has hurt me. All they say is vulgar nonsense.”

“Do they threaten you?” Arthur asks intensely. 

Merlin shrugs, “Sometimes. But I’m used to it, I’m alright, Arthur.” Merlin squeezes the king’s hands. “But please, can we get back on track. I don’t want to have this conversation anymore tonight. Can we just go to bed?”

Arthur sighs, his love for Merlin winning over his worry, “Alright.” As they stand, Arthur draws Merlin into a tight hug, his cheek to his love’s hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Merlin stands on his toes to press a short kiss to Arthur’s lips. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Arthur frowns, catching Merlin’s hand as he tries to leave, “You’re not going to stay?”

Merlin looks at his shoes, “Do you want me to?”

“Always,” Arthur draws Merlin back into his arms. “Why would I ever want you to go?” Arthur brushes Merlin’s hair out of his eyes. 

“Because we fought,” Merlin says. 

Arthur huffs, “I would hardly call that a fight.”

“Then because someday you’ll realize that you’re too good for me,” Merlin’s voice is quiet now, no louder than a whisper. “Someday you’ll remember that I’m just a servant and that I’m just Merlin. I’m no one special.”

Arthur smiles at him, “You are to me. You’ll never be ‘just’ anything to me, Merlin.” Arthur cradles Merlin’s cheek in the palm of his hand. “Whether or not we marry, I’m still very much in love with you and I will be for a long long time, that I can promise you. You never have to worry about never being enough around me, okay?”

Merlin nods, “Okay,” his voice cracking a little from the tears welled up in his eyes. 

“Let’s go to bed, huh?” Arthur asks, gently leading Merlin towards the enormous bed. As Merlin and Arthur slide between the covers, Arthur kisses Merlin’s head. 

The sorcerer looks up at Arthur with his large doe eyes and says, “Thank you.”

Arthur waves him off, cuddling up next to him, “You never need to thank me for that. It’s my privilege as your partner.” Merlin nuzzles towards Arthur, his head finding its place on Arthur’s chest, arms around his waist. Merlin can feel Arthur press one last kiss to the top of his head before he falls into a restful sleep. 

Maybe today wasn’t perfect and maybe tomorrow won’t be either, but someday it will be. Someday Merlin will be able to look at Arthur and see himself as an equal. Someday the people of Camelot won’t hurl insults at the pair when they walk down the street, but rather celebrate their love. Someday Merlin and Arthur will finally be bound together forever. But that day is not today. And that’s alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! If you want to send me some prompts leave something in the comments or find me on tumblr @romeoandjulietyouwish <3


End file.
